


Meddling

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes meddling is indeed welcome.





	Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 10:58pm to 11:27pm 2012-03-17  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time called 'Teams - テニオン'. Unfortunately I don't speak/read Japanese, therefore can't find out what was embedded into the vid as creator.

The tournament had begun, Tezuka thought wryly, watching the matches with detached calmness. Some of the players had greatly improved. Others, sadly, had not. A handful of them had even played worse than the year before.  
"You look like you could use a break."  
Without more physical reaction than a slight shake of the head, Tezuka answered, "I'm not done here."  
"15-0."  
"You are now." Came the voice again, making him finally turn and look into dark eyes, almost level with his. "Come, let's take a walk." 

"May I inquire what you're up to?"  
"No."  
When they turned the next corner Tezuka almost stopped in surprise. A huge crowd had assembled but only of people he knew: his team, Rikkai, Hyotei, Rokkaku, even Shitenhouji. Yukimura was in the middle of it, smiling that eerie smile of his. He couldn't see Atobe but was sure he wasn't far as well.  
"Will you elaborate now?" Tezuka asked again, this time stopping before they were too near to be overheard.  
"Down-time, something dearly needed as you should know best."  
"Sanada…"  
"I know many of us train as hard as we dare but today isn't the day for that. The teams had enough hassle during the last months to get here, at least that's what I've been told," he inserted grumpily before continuing in his normal tone. "Let them stop time for this one day." When Tezuka moved his head in question he added, "Besides, you wouldn't want Yukimura's, Fuji's or Atobe's wrath on you. Well, mainly Yukimura's but you already know what would happen then… At least I now know why I got deployed to bring you."  
A very small smile stole through Tezuka's eyes. "Deployed?" He inquired amused, making Sanada turn his head away.  
"Seiichi thinks that I would have…" A deep sigh could be heard. "I shouldn’t say more."  
"No," Tezuka agreed, still with amusement, "you really shouldn't."  
No more words were exchanged as the two started walking again, finally joining their teams and opponents in a friendly get-together.


End file.
